Pilot
The Pilot is the 1st RP in ToonTown Chronicles Plot synopsis Appearances * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Felix the Cat * Tails * Cosmo the Seedrian * Homer the Cat * Isabelle Yumi * Roxie * Joey Junior * Hamo Cayumisan (probably only appearence so far) * Inky * Winky * Sally Acorn * Ortensia * Kitty Kat * Sonic The Hedgehog (cameo) * Mickey Mouse (cameo) * Minnie Mouse (cameo) * Amy Rose (cameo) Important events * Homer and the gang meet Tails's first legal guardian, his aunt- Sally Acorn for the first time. * Tails proposes to Cosmo in front of the adults at the mall (despite the fact that they were both only 8 years old at the time that this episode took place). * Tails becomes the president & governor of ToonTown after getting a ton of votes. *This announces that Sonic & Amy will get married (which they eventually do) *Homer shows Tails his bedroom for the first time *This is the debut of Homer's PlayStation 4 (as he is shown buying it at the mall that night) *Homer and his friends are shown having a sleepover, watching Space Jam with Popcorn, and then going to sleep. *Tails & Cosmo plan to turn themselves into 18 year olds using Joey Jr's age machine (even though Tails was already 18 when Sonic & Amy's eldest daughter- Aurora the Hedgehog was born) which they eventually did. *This is the first time that Tails realizes that he's gonna have a child with Cosmo soon (which he eventually did) by having a nightmare about Pa Pa rides is the only time that ever happens *Homer goes out at night alone with his friends for the first time *When Tails falls back asleep, he eventually has another nightmare about Sonic "doing Tails dirty" by breaking up with him (this is the only time it ever happens) Errors * At the part where Homer, Tails and their friends watch Space Jam at the sleepover, Isabelle Yumi says "flipping" instead of "fucking" (though it's most likely not an intentional error) Trivia * Tails didn't remember ever knowing Homer since 2012 due to his "admin" dakethesmip's memory being off. * This is the first time the characters go to the 'ToonTown City Mall'. * Tails retains his original 4kids voice actor (Amy Palant) in this RP who would later voice him in all other ToonTown Chronicles RPs since then. * This is the first time that Felix is voiced by Carlos Alazraugi * This is the first time that Grey DeLisle replaces Audery W as the voice of Ortensia * Oswald retains his voice from Epic Mickey (Frank Welker) who would later voice him in all other ToonTown Chronicles RPs since then. * This is the first time Isabelle Yumi gets a voice, Dawn Michelle Bennet, who is the voice of Lilac from Freedom Planet * Ironically, Lilac would appear in ToonTown Chronicles many episodes later * This is the first time Tails sees Homer's bedroom * This is probably the only time that Hamo Cayumisan appeared in ToonTown Chronicles (due to Hamo's real life creator, Michael Eddy being a pedophile) * This is the first time that Tara Strong has voiced Sally Acorn, replacing Kath Soucie as Sally's voice * This is probably the only time that Sally Acorn physically appears in a ToonTown Chronicles RP, in later RPs, she is only mentioned by Sonic (even though she'll appear again at some point) * At the time this RP takes place, Tails and Cosmo DO NOT live with Oswald and his family. The couple does not live with Oswald & his family until Tails & Cosmo get evicted from their original house in ToonTown BEFORE the RP where Oswald & his family all move to a new house in ToonTown. * This is the one of the only times that Jackie the Cat doesn't appear at all (she didn't debut until the next RP) * This is the first time that Debi Derryberry voices BOTH Inky & Winky * Sonic retains his original 4kids ) voice actor Jason Griffith in this RP, which he would later voice Sonic for all of the ToonTown Chronicles RPS since this one. * This is the first time that Kitty Kat is voiced by Tress Macneille! | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}